


20 Thousand Questions

by saint2sinners



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Morning After, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint2sinners/pseuds/saint2sinners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Thousand Questions

What happened?  
What could have caused her to loose control like she did? What made her willing to his actions? 

For him it had been simple. He'd been in heat and he could smell   
she was too. He'd told her as much. And she hadn't run. 

She wouldn't get pregnant or anything. Modern earth medicine would   
ensure that. Then again her bedmate wasn't exactly from earth. Oh Gods...  
It could already be to late but the realization that not even the a-fore   
mentioned gods would keep her safe if she tried to unmake it.

Vegeta would see to that. 

The fresh blue satin sheets stretched and frumpled as they had since a few hours   
prior when they had first laid down together. The bedsprings contracted to bare   
their pressure much more easily on his side of the bed than hers. 

Three weeks. 

It had been three weeks since she had begun to ask him questions.  
He'd ignored her until she told him her reason for requesting the data. That   
unless he shared his knowledge of the sayin's society and history, with his death   
would be the death of all knowledge of the great race and its workings. So he   
answered.

Almost every night, before she went to bed and he went to his final training session   
for the day, he would answer her questions from anywhere from a few minutes to a   
hour, depending on what she asked.

She asked him everything. Family structure, artistic standings in the people's   
opinions. Traditions, religions, social standings and relations, child rearing,   
technology, medicine, general manners- everything. As she expected most of the   
answers given to her revolved around battle and fighting. Then she asked him about   
courting and mating rituals. Well not in those words but there seemed to be no   
other way he understood it. After that things began to get strange.

He watched her. No, he watched constantly. And he didn't just stare, she was used  
to that. He looked at her trying to figure out what she was thinking, waiting.

He had spoken to her about the possessiveness a Saiyin felt to he's bed mate and   
as the days passed he seemed to keep hinting, keep reminding and echoing. She had   
tried to ignore him and even stopped with their question sessions which had done   
nothing but piss him off however she couldn't possible think why. He'd simmered   
for days until it had all boiled over the previous night.

The bed springs moved as she cuddled closer to him. She turned to face him, her   
eyes closed and sleep still reaching it's caress to lull her mind back to it's   
possession.

He immediately turned away, lying on his side with his back to her and with his   
motion forcing her into full consciousness. Looking blearily around she gasped   
after realizing where she was and quickly got off the bed. Grabbing her clothes   
quietly opened the door before belting out of his room and towards her own. 

He listened to her door close and her muttering as she struggled to comprehend   
what had happened. 

He returned to his musings and although he was slightly wounded by his new mate's  
reaction he knew that after the shock had passed she wouldn't behave that way   
again. Of that he was certain. Or rather of that he would make certain.

end.


End file.
